Para encontrar la felicidad
by Mikoto713
Summary: Cloud ha sido convertido en un demonio por un Oni y la unica forma para sobrevivir es bebiendo sangre humana hasta lograr romper su maldicion,pero en una de las aldeas donde atacaria encuentra a su proxima víctima la cual quiza le haga cambiar.CloudxTifa
1. La maldicion del Oni

Konnichi wa!

Hace mucho que no escribía una historia pero…volví :D por primera vez escribiré una historia sobre Cloud y Tifa, así que espero que les guste.

_Todas las cosas que uno tiene que pasar, y todo por una tonta maldición, yo solamente quería que mi madre fuera feliz…pero tenía que pasarme esto a mi…_

Era una tarde muy tranquila, había escuchado muchas cosas acerca de leyendas en mi aldea, pero ninguna me llamaba la atención como la del "Oni de los deseos", muchas personas decían que podía cumplir cualquier deseo, siempre cuando la persona que lo pidiera tuviera un corazón puro y limpio, si el Oni veía una sola mancha en el, pondría una maldición en la persona. Yo no creía tener nada malo en mi corazón, así que al escuchar eso, decidí ir a donde se suponía que él debería estar; mi madre y yo hemos vivido de lo mas peor, nunca hemos tenido un momento feliz desde que mi padre nos abandonó, así que pensaba en pedir un deseo solo para ella, para que fuera feliz.

Al fin después de mucho esfuerzo llegue hasta donde estaba aquel Oni, tomé aire y lo busqué por todos lados, hasta que finalmente, apareció delante de mí un joven Oni y me miró de una forma extraña.

-¿Has venido para que cumpla tu deseo?-pregunto el

-A eso he venido-respondí seriamente

-Jamás cumpliré el deseo de alguien que no sabe lo que en verdad es la felicidad-respondió el

-¿Qué?-pregunte sorprendido y molesto-¡Yo sé perfectamente lo que es la felicidad!

-¡Tú no sabes nada!, eres solo un niño tonto-me dijo el

Yo me moleste al escucharlo decir eso y entonces cuando estuve a punto de reclamarle el me hizo callar.

-¿No sabes que tu madre es feliz?-pregunto el

-Mi madre no es feliz, porque mi padre se fue con todas las riquezas de la familia, ¡ella no puede ser feliz así!-le grite molesto

-¿Crees que la felicidad solo se da con las riquezas?, tú madre es feliz de tenerte a su lado, de que su único hijo haya permanecido con ella, ¡de que ambos estén llenos de salud!-grito el-ahora…por haber creído que la felicidad solo se alcanza con las riquezas, tú corazón se lleno de oscuridad, lleno de avaricia, y del odio que sientes hacia tu padre, ¿no sabes que los Oni estamos aquí para castigar a los que hacen mal?, por haber hecho mal serás castigado, serás maldecido por mí y no podrás escapar de esta maldición hasta que conozcas lo que realmente es la felicidad.

En ese momento un luz oscura rodeo y cuerpo, sin saber de qué se trataba solamente grite del miedo, mientras aquella luz entraba dentro de mí después de un rato me quedé inconsciente.

Al despertar era de noche ya y me di cuenta de que ya no era el mismo de antes, por mí mente pasaba solo una cosa: matar a los humanos.

De esa forma me levante y fui hacia la aldea donde vivía, ahí miré a muchas personas en las calles, alegres, riendo. Esa escena me repugnó y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta aquellas personas, escuchaba el grito de ellos, pero ni por eso me detuve, solamente me ocupé de matar a todos los que estaban ahí, entonces alguien apareció delante de mí y un recuerdo paso por mi mente…era mi madre.

Ella me miró asustada mientras por su rostro corrían las lagrimas de sus ojos, entonces reaccioné, miré mis manos las cuales estaban llenas de sangre, entonces miré a mi lado un bote de agua, me acerqué a el y con la poca luz de la luna que había esa noche, miré mi rostro, diferente al de antes, pero seguía siendo un niño…o debería decir…que me había convertido en un niño-monstruo. Mis ojos eran de un color rojo carmesí, y tenía dos cuernos pequeños en mi cabeza y vi también dos colmillos que asomaban por mi boca.

Voltee a ver a mí madre y ella corrió hacia mí dándome un abrazo, llorando aún me susurro al oído:

-Vete de aquí, no vuelvas jamás

Entonces cerré mis ojos, y me alejé de ella, escuché a lo lejos el grito de las personas, seguramente alguien que había visto la escena fue a avisar a los demás…pero, ¿Qué sería de mi madre?, todos saben que soy su hijo, no quiero que le hagan nada. Me detuve a unos metros y me quedé parado sin moverme, no sabía si irme y dejar que castigaran a mi madre por algo que yo cometí o si quedarme ahí y dejar que las personas me mataran a mí.

Sin embargo, mi madre seguía insistiendo en que me fuera, y al ver que no lo hacía tomo unas piedras y me las lanzo, ninguna llego a herirme, pero eso causó que me molestara, miré con odio a mi madre y corrí hacia ella y en el momento de lanzarme a atacarla me detuve y la miré, estaba asustada, así igual yo me asusté y retrocedí alejándome de ahí lo más rápido que pude, alejándome del lugar donde por tantos años había vivido, del lugar donde la única persona que me quería estaba.

Así pasaron varios años, vivía demasiado lejos, yendo de aldea en aldea, buscando algo con lo que alimentarme, lo que era la sangre humana. Sin embargo, no todo el tiempo podía encontrar humanos así que debía conformarme con animales, que por cierto no es lo mismo…

Cumplí entonces 19 años, cuando llegué a una aldea muy grande, había mucha gente ahí y pensé que podría quedarme ahí un largo tiempo. Me quedé esperando en las afueras de la aldea a que se hiciera de noche, entonces vi a unas personas discutir, una de ellas era una chica de cabello largo y café, la discusión se convirtió en una pelea, y para ser sincero ella no era tan mala peleando, y después de un rato sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, ganó a aquella otra persona.

-¡Ah!...¿quién te crees que eres para golpearme?-reclamó la otra persona

-Tifa-respondió ella volteándose a verlo enojada-recuerda el nombre de la persona que te venció

"_Tifa…" _Dije al escuchar su nombre…_"Esta noche tendrás que cuidarte…porque serás mi primera víctima de esta aldea…"_

_Ok…aquí termina el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, bueno matta ne!!_


	2. El camino a la felicidad

_**Konnichi wa minna!**_

_**Bueno aquí dejo ya el capitulo siguiente de esta historia, espero que este capítulo les guste como el anterior ^^**_

La noche llego más pronto de lo que me esperaba, esperé hasta que toda la aldea quedo a oscuras, cuando ninguna luz estaba ya prendida, entonces en ese momento fui saltando de techo a techo hasta llegar a la casa de Tifa. Ella estaba acostada en su cama, lo que me haría más fácil las cosas. La ventana estaba cerrada, pero por milagro, o al menos eso digo, no estaba completamente cerrada, quedaba una parte abierta; metí la mano y la abrí, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y despertarla, cuando vi que ya podía entrar deje la ventana y fui hasta ella. Estaba dormida. La miré por unos minutos entonces cuando ya iba a acercarme a ella, abrió sus ojos y me miró. Yo retrocedí y ella se levanto dando un grito, tomó su almohada y me la lanzo.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-pregunto ella asustada

-N-nadie-dije un poco sorprendido

-No digas que nadie, estas en mi habitación-dijo ella

-Y-y-ya me voy-dije

-Claro que no-dijo ella corriendo a la ventana y cerrándola

Entonces ella pudo verme de cerca se dio cuenta de que no era un humano.

-¿Q-que eres?-pregunto ella mirándome asustada

-¿Ves?, me hubieras dejado salir-dijo más tranquilo

-¿Eres un demonio?-pregunto ella

-Ah…podría decirse que si-dije mirando a otra dirección

-Y tu…ibas a…-dijo ella al momento de que casi se desmayaba

Entonces antes de que ella cayera, yo fui hacia ella y la sostuve en mis brazos impidiendo que chocara contra el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunte

-S-si…-dijo ella en un tono de confusión-¿en verdad eres un demonio?

-Pues…si-dije

-¿Me ibas a hacer algo?-pregunto levantando su mirada para verme

-Ah…bueno, yo solo…-me detuve al no saber que decir

-Ibas a hacerlo lo sé-dijo ella

-¿Y porque estas tan tranquila-dije confundido ahora yo-dijo si lo hubiera hecho a estuvieras muerta, ¿no te hubiera preocupado eso?

-Claro que si-dijo ella levantándose-¿crees que no me preocuparía si estuviera a punto de morir?

-La verdad…no lo sé-dije

-¡Un momento!-dijo ella casi asustándome-¿Por qué entonces te asustaste cuando grite?, digo eres un demonio no debes asustarte por culpa de los humanos no?

-Ah…bueno, pues…-ella tenía razón, ¿Por qué me asuste?

Entonces ella se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano, yo me sorprendí y a la vez me sonroje un poco.

-¿Eres mitad demonio?-pregunto ella mirándome de una forma extraña

-Ah…no, la verdad yo…-entonces pensé en el día en que me convertí en uno

-¿La verdad?-pregunto ella

-Es que yo…-me detuve a dar un suspiro-era un humano

-¿Tú eras…un humano?-pregunto ella

Cuando dijo eso voltee a verla entonces mire a otra dirección.

-¿Por qué ahora eres un demonio?-pregunto ella un poco preocupada

-Soy uno desde que so niño-dije con tranquilidad

-¿Desde niño?...¿hablas en serio?-pregunto ella

-Si desde niño-dije levantándome y alejándome de ella

-¡Espera!, ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto

-A donde sea-conteste

-¿Has estado solo todo este tiempo?-pregunto ella también levantándose

-Nunca me ha gustado la compañía-respondí

-Pero…-dijo ella

-¿Quieres decir algo?-pregunte volteando a verla

-La verdad es que…yo…yo no tengo a nadie conmigo-dijo un poco triste

-¿Y?-pregunte sin tener mucha importancia

-¡No quiero estar sola toda mi vida!-grito ella mientras parecía que quería llorar-cuando era niña mis padres me abandonaron, me dejaron en un orfanatorio y se olvidaron de mí, porque según ellos solamente era un "accidente" el que hubiera nacido…por eso yo…-dijo ella al momento de llorar

Yo voltee a verla y caminé hasta estar delante de ella.

-A mí, mi madre no me dejo, solamente mi padre, el se olvido de nosotros y se llevo todas las cosas…las cosas que yo creía que llevaban a la felicidad-dije

-¿A la felicidad?-pregunto ella secando sus ojos

-Por eso soy así ahora, por no saber lo que en verdad es la felicidad-dije bajando la mirada

-¿Una maldición?-pregunto ella

-Si…y no podre volver a ser humano hasta saber lo que en verdad lleva a la felicidad-dije dándole la espalda

Ella se quedo un rato pensando y el lugar quedo en silencio, hasta que después de un rato hablo.

-Déjame ir contigo-dijo ella

Yo me voltee hacia ella y la mire.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto sorprendido

-Yo te mostrare la forma de ser feliz-dijo ella sonriendo

-Ah…¿si?-pregunte dando un paso hacia atrás

-Si no me dejas ir tendré que seguirte yo misma-dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos

-Ah…¡oye, espera!, no puedes hacer eso, ¿Qué no entiendes que soy un demonio?-pregunte

-Sí, lo entiendo, pero si tú no sabes lo que es felicidad, yo te ayudare-dijo ella sonriendo

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie-dije molesto

-Claro que sí, porque tú no sabes lo que es ser feliz-dijo ella

-¿Y tu si?-pregunte

-Claro que si, a pesar de que mis padres me dejaron yo he seguido adelante sin darle importancia al pasado, vivo feliz con lo que tengo y con lo que puedo lograr con mi esfuerzo, no me importa lo que la gente diga-dijo ella

-Eso…¡eso es una tontería!-dije enojado al momento de cruzarme de brazos

-No lo es-dijo ella-solo déjame ir, prometo no serte una molestia

Entonces me quede pensando un rato, ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto?, me lamento de haber venido hasta aquí, pero…si es cierto y esta persona me puede ayudar, entonces volvería a ser un humano, seria yo de nuevo…no es mala idea intentarlo…pero si no logra nada y sigo sin saber lo que es la felicidad…tendré que matarla.

-De acuerdo-respondí-está bien, puedes venir conmigo

-Muchas gracias-dijo ella casi dando saltos-enserio muchas gracias eeemm…

-Cloud-dije

-¿Cloud?...¿ese es tu nombre?, me gusta-dijo sonriendo, lo que por cierto no me gusto mucho, yo me llamo…

-Tifa…ya lo sé-dije tranquilo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto ella

-Ah…porque…a ti fue a la primera persona que vi en esta aldea-respondí un poco apenado

-Oh…-dijo ella mirándome

-Deja de verme, mejor ya vámonos-dije molesto al momento de salir por la ventana

-¡Espera, yo no puedo hacer eso!-dijo ella

-Dijiste que no serias una molestia-dije mirándola enojado

-Perdona, pero tomas caminos muy difíciles-dijo ella

-Está bien-dije volviendo a su habitación, le di la espalda y me agache-sube a mi espalda

-Ah…está bien-dijo ella subiendo a mi espalda

Entonces me levante y salí de ahí, de nuevo, de techo en techo hasta salir de la aldea…¿estaré en verdad haciendo lo correcto?

_**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo dos…no se…se me hizo muy…no sé cómo decirlo xD pero bueno aun así espero que les guste**_

_**Matta ne!**_


	3. Nuevos compañeros

_**Konnichi wa minna!**_

_**Bueno antes que nada, quiero agradecer a los que se han pasado a leer mi historia, que si no fuera por ustedes yo no lo estaría continuando ´n_n`, en fin, espero que este capítulo como los anteriores les guste.**_

Di un largo suspiro tras mirar a Tifa caminar de un lado a otro llevando leña y piedras y formando una fogata con ellas, mientras yo tranquilamente me encontraba recargado en el tronco de un árbol recargando mis manos detrás de mi cabeza. Cuando hubo terminado dio un largo respiro mirando al cielo con los ojos cerrados y poniendo su mano sobre su frente, entonces abrió uno de sus ojos y volteo a verme; al momento me sorprendí y sin darme cuenta me ruborice, entonces voltee mi vista hacia el cielo, aun faltaban unas horas para el amanecer.

-Cloud…-dijo Tifa acercándose a mí

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte sin ánimos

-Pues…aaamm…quería preguntarte…tu… ¿Qué comes?-pregunto mirándome con curiosidad

-Bueno…seria más bien… ¿Qué bebo?, porque de comer, nada-respondí dejándola confusa

-¿Entonces…tu…-pregunto ella

-¿Yo?-pregunte mirándola

-Ah…significa que tú…no comes sino… ¿bebes?

-Eso acabo de decir-le respondí algo molesto por tantas preguntas que me hacia

-¿Bebes…sangre?-pregunto un poco asustada

-¿Qué más?-pregunte al momento de sonreírle

-¿Sa-sa-sangre?-pregunto ella aun mas asustad-¿entonces cuanto entraste a mi habitación…tu ibas a…

-Si, iba a tomarme** toda** tu sangre-dije resaltando la palabra "toda"

-Pe-pero…ya no lo harás ¿cierto?-pregunto ella haciendo una risita nerviosa

-Bueno, siempre y cuando me ayudes a volver a ser un humano, de lo contrario…-deje de hablar en ese momento al sentir que alguien nos miraba.

Me levante y miré hacia todos lados tratando de buscar al que nos observaba. Tifa se levanto también y caminó hacia mí.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto asustada

-Alguien nos observa-respondí

-¿Enserio?-pregunto ahora sorprendida

-¿Es que nunca paras de preguntar?-dije molesto volteando a verla

En eso, algo se aproximó hacia nosotros. A lo lejos pude ver una flecha que se dirigía hacia donde nos encontrábamos, de hecho, se dirigía hacia mí, pero Tifa estaba en esa dirección, y sería ella quien saldría lastimada, pero si eso sucedía, ¿Quién me ayudaría?.

La tomé del brazo y la lance lejos de mí, ella parecía estar confusa, y en ese momento la flecha llego hacia mí clavándose justo en mi pecho y a lo lejos la voz de una mujer diciendo:

-"Aléjate de este mundo demonio"-

Entonces, al sentir la flecha dentro de mí me sentí cansado, y me dejé caer al suelo quedándome inconsciente.

No supe mas hasta que desperté de nuevo, Tifa estaba a un lado de mí sosteniendo mi mano y yo estaba recostado sobre sus piernas. En ese momento, una mujer de cabello castaño claro y un vestido rosa se acerco a mí pendiendo un trapo mojado sobre mi frente.

-¿Quién…eres?-pregunte algo cansado

-Perdona por lo anterior-me respondió-creí que habías capturado a esta chica, pero ya me lo explico todo, en verdad lo siento, me llamo Aeris (Nota: Use el nombre del primer FF7 ya que el nombre de Aerith no me gusta mucho)

-Cloud…¿estas bien?-me pregunto Tifa poniendo su mano sobre la herida en mi pecho

-¡AH!, me duele-grite

-No creo que te duela tanto-dijo Aeris

-Y…¿tu que puedes saber?-dije mirando a otra dirección

-Se lo suficiente, he estudiado sobre demonios desde hace mucho, aunque quizá haya una excepción para tu caso ya que como me explico Tifa, tu eres un humano convertido en demonio

-Si…-respondí

-Bien…supongo que yo no tengo mucho que hacer últimamente y sabiendo que ustedes están por viajar, ¿me dejarían acompañarles?-pregunto ella muy tranquila

-Por mi no hay problema dijo Tifa

-Por mi tampoco…-dije algo molesto

Justo en ese momento llego otra chica, una niña aproximadamente de unos 10 años y detrás de ella un lobo negro, que casi llegaba a la estatura de la chica.

-Oh, Yuffie, al fin llegas-dijo Aeris levantándose-¿encontraron algo de comida?

-Zack encontró algo-dijo Yuffie señalando al lobo

-Fue bastante difícil-contesto Zack-pero al final logramos encontrar un rio lleno de peces

-¿Zack es el nombre de un animal?-pregunte

-¿Animal?-pregunto este mirándome

-Y además habla-continúe

En eso Zack, que apenas hace unos momentos era un lobo, tomo la forma de un joven de cabello negro y ojos de color azul.

-No soy ningún animal-respondió moviendo un mechón de cabello que caía en su rostro

-¿Eres un demonio?-pregunte

-Eso mismo-respondió el con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Si me atacaste porque soy un demonio porque no le haces nada a el?-pregunte señalándolo

-Bueno, también le hice lo mismo cuando lo vi-respondió Aeris

-Muchas veces la primera impresión nunca es la mejor, ¿no Cloud?-pregunto Zack mirándome

-Supongo que tienes la razón-respondí levantándome y poniéndome a un lado de el

-Parece que ambos somos iguales, compañero-dijo el poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro

-¿Iguales?-pregunte

-Ambos fuimos maldecidos-respondió el mirándome esta vez mas serio

-¿Tu también?-pregunte

-Desafortunadamente si, pero supongo que tu no fuiste por un maldito mago-dijo el mientras que en cada palabra que pronunciaba se notaba mas y mas su enojo

-¿Un brujo?-pregunte

-Si…ese maldito brujo maldice a todas las personas que se topan en su camino, y yo fui una de ellas-respondió

-Ya veo…¿y hay forma de que vuelvas a la normalidad?

-Si…hay una forma-dijo al momento de ruborizarse

-¿Te da pena decir?

En ese momento el me tomo del brazo y me jalo hasta llegar a un árbol, y acercándose a mi oído me hablo en vos baja

-Para romperlo debo besar, a una mujer…al amor de mi vida…para ser más exactos-me dijo

-Ah…qué bueno que no me toco eso a mí-respondí

-No es malo, después de todo me gusta tener que hacer eso-dijo el guiñando un ojo

-¿Mujeriego eh?-pregunte

-N-no solo…en fin, ¿tú que tienes que hacer?

-¿Cambiando de tema eh?...muy listo-respondí-tengo que saber lo que es la felicidad

-Ah es fácil, la felicidad se tiene con el amor-dijo el mirando con unos ojos de enamorado a Aeris

-Ya veo… ¿te gusta verdad?-pregunte

-Bueno…puede ser ella quien rompa mi maldición-y mostrando de nuevo su sonrisa se alejo de mí

Di un largo suspiro mire a todos los que ahora estaban con nosotros.

-Mas…-dije a mi mismo-¿habrán más que se unan?

_Sin embargo…la idea de estar entre humanos y otros…no tan humanos posiblemente sea bueno…posiblemente encuentre más rápido la felicidad y entonces…volveré a ser yo…¿verdad?_


	4. Un momento a solas

_**Konnichi wa minna!**_

_**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo para subir el capitulo que sigue, y por cierto que lo subo justo en mi cumpleaños OwO.**_

_**Bueno, dejare aquí el capitulo siguiente que espero que les guste como los demás ^^**_

Al día siguiente, Zack se puso a guiarnos a todos hasta la próxima aldea; ojala hubiera sido convertido en un lobo como él, así podría a ver buscado aldeas y…ah…En fin, el podía llevarnos hasta las próximas aldeas ya que tenía un gran olfato.

Cuando finalmente llegamos, nos detuvimos a la entrada de la misma y todos voltearon a verme a mí.

-Ah…¿y cómo hacemos para que tú puedas entrar?, digo si te ven nos van a correr, sabiendo que eres un demonio-dijo Tifa

-Es cierto compañero-dijo Zack, no entiendo porque me dice "compañero"-yo puedo entrar porque bueno…o tengo forma humana y forma de demonio, en cambio tu pues, solo tienes tu forma de demonio

-No importa-respondí mirando a otra dirección-puedo quedarme afuera, ustedes entren

-Pero no podemos dejarte solo-dijo Aeris

-No, no, enserio, estaré bien aquí-dije volteando a verla

-Está bien…-dijo Tifa

Y diciendo eso todos entraron en aquella aldea, mientras que yo me quede afuera y decidí irme al bosque que estaba alrededor de la misma.

Nunca he salido de los bosques, ahora que lo pienso, es lo único que he visto en toda mi vida, nunca he visto lagos, playas, desiertos, etc. ¿Cómo serán?

Pasaron las horas. Ya podía ver a la luna justo arriba de mi cabeza y cuando llegamos apenas oscurecía. ¡Ah!...empiezo a aburrirme.

Justo en ese momento escuche un ruido en la aldea y me fije para ver desde unos matorrales, ahí pude ver a una niña que corría con un balde de agua, entonces en ese momento, por alguna razón, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Al principio no sabía porque, pero al rato me di cuenta. Quería correr hacia ella para atacarla. Trate de contenerme pero no podía, entonces cuando ya no podía mas y estuve a punto de lanzarme hacia ella, llego Tifa y me detuvo al llamarme.

-¡Cloud!, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-me pregunto

-Ah…yo…-no sabía exactamente que responderle

-Pensabas atacar a esa niña, ¿verdad?-pregunto mirándome algo molesta

-Yo no quería-respondí levantándome y caminando hacia ella-es solo que ya no podía resistirlo más

-¿Nunca pensaste en lo que podría pasar?-pregunto

-No…-respondí mirándola

-Hubieras afectado no solo a su familia, sino a nosotros-respondió-mira, si la hubieras atacado, su familia se hubiera puesto muy triste y el resto de la aldea hubiera querido atacarte, y al hacer eso nosotros hubiéramos tener que ir a ayudarte y nos echarían de aquí

-No necesito que nadie me ayude-respondí

-¿Enserio?, ¿entonces no quieres que te ayude…que te ayudemos a volver a ser humano?-pregunto ella más molesta que antes

-Si…-respondí tras dar un suspiro

-Entonces no digas que no necesitas a nadie para ayudarte-dijo ella con una voz más suave

-Perdón…

-Bien, dejemos eso de lado, te traje comida-dijo ella acercando un plato hacia mí que tenia pescado

-Sabes que no me gusta esa clase de comida-respondí

-No me importa, te la comerás porque YO lo digo

-¿Me obligaras a comérmelo?

-No lo sé…pero si no te lo quieres comer tendré que amarrarte y obligarte

-¿Harías eso?

-Si lo haría

El tono en el que hablaba era tan serio que me hizo saber que lo que decía era verdad, así que no tuve más opción. Tome el árbol y me senté recargándome en un árbol, entonces empecé a comer.

-Esto no me gusta-dije mirándola a ella mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-Solo come-respondió ella

-Te gusta torturar, ¿verdad?

-No es tortura, es lo que comerías si fueras humano

-Pero no lo soy, así que para mí si es tortura

-Como digas

Al terminar de comer deje el plato en el suelo y baje mi cabeza tomando todo el aire que podía, entonces Tifa tomó mi mano.

-¿Enserio no puedes resistir el atacar a humanos?-pregunto

-N-no…supongo-respondí

-¿Pero porque no mejor atacas a los animales?

-Porque no me gustan

-Pero…

-¡¿No entiendes?!, ¡no me gustan!-grite haciendo que ella soltare mi mano y se hiciera hacia atrás

Entonces pude ver en su cara que la había asustado al actuar de esa manera, di un suspiro y me levante para sentarme a su lado

-Perdón por eso-respondí-pero es que…es por culpa de ser un demonio, me enojo fácilmente y…no lo puedo evitar

-Podrías evitarlo, si en verdad quisieras-respondió ella volteando a verme

Entonces, ambos nos miramos por un rato, y después de un rato ella se recargo en mí, poniendo su cabeza debajo de mi cuello. Yo me sorprendí cuando ella hizo eso pero después, recargue mi cabeza sobre la de ella y la abrace.

Entonces…cuando ambos estábamos tranquilamente ahí, apareció Zack de entre los arbustos.

-¡Ah hoho!, pero que romántico-dijo casi gritando haciendo que me asustara

Me levante por el susto, pero al hacerlo Tifa, que se había recargado en mí cayo directo al suelo, entonces me quede sin saber qué hacer, no sabía si ayudarla a levantarse o largarme de ahí. Entonces ella se levanto y se sobó su cabeza.

-Ah…los interrumpí en la mejor parte, me hubiera esperado a ver qué pasaba-dijo el mirándonos con una mirada de pervertido

De entre los arbustos se alcanzaba a escuchar las voces de Aeris y Yuffie diciendo cosas como "Zack cállate", "agáchate"

En fin…creo que es mejor que me interrumpieran…creo.

Al día siguiente, continuamos nuestro camino y mientras todos caminaban por delante yo iba hasta atrás pensando, entonces me detuve y todos voltearon a verme.

-¿Pasa algo Cloud?-pregunto Yuffie en un tono alegre

-Si…me he estado preguntando, ¿hacia dónde demonios nos dirigimos?-al preguntar eso todos se quedaron sorprendidos

-Ah pues…por este camino hay un lugar que me gusta mucho-dijo Tifa riendo nerviosa

-¿Qué lugar?-pregunto Aeris

-Ah…es un lugar que se llama Costa del Sol, un lugar muy cerca de la playa-dijo ella

-¡Oh!, yo quiero ir-dijo casi gritando Yuffie mientras daba unos pequeños brincos

-Entonces vamos hacia haya-dijo Zack

Una playa…algo que nunca he visto…por fin, dejare de ver tantos bosques y mirare algo diferente.

_**Bueno aquí dejo este capítulo, en el próximo aparecerá Nanaki OwO, en fin espero que les haya gustado, me voy matta ne!!**_


	5. Cloud vs Nanaki

_**Konnichi wa minna!**_

_**Etto… lamento tanto la demora…he estado muy ocupada con la escuela…pero…en verdad lo siento…me he olvidado de esto…es que también estoy haciendo unos comics y pues…no es tan fácil hehe.**_

_**En fin aquí les traigo el próximo capitulo de esta historia…espero que les guste este capitulo ^^**_

_**Y gracias a las personas que me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños ^^.**_

La noche cayo sobre nosotros, no nos quedo más que quedarnos a descansar.

Me recargue sobre el tronco de un árbol y di un largo suspiro al momento de cerrar mis ojos…y…sin darme cuenta…sonreí.

-¿Cloud?-pregunto Tifa al verme sonreír.

-Ah… ¿si?-respondí volteando a verla.

-¿Estabas sonriendo?-pregunto ella al momento de cubrirse delicadamente su boca con sus dedos.

-N-no, claro que no-respondí, avergonzado.

-Claro que si Cloud, todos te vimos-dijo Yuffie

-No lo ocultes Cloud-dijo Zack dándome golpecitos con el codo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Si lo hice, ¿algún problema?-pregunte mirándolos a todos con una mirada fría que los cayo enseguida.

-Vamos, vamos, Cloud. No los asustes-dijo Aeris encendiendo la fogata.

-De acuerdo…-respondí, volteando a otra dirección.

En ese momento Aeris termino de encender la fogata y todos se sentaron alrededor de ella. A excepción de mi, claro.

-Cloud… ¿no quieres calentarte?-pregunto Tifa.

-No, gracias. Prefiero estar así-contesté.

-Claro…-dijo ella-siendo un demonio, ¿Cómo no preferirías eso? .

Voltee a verla y ella miro hacia el fuego. ¿Estaba acaso burlándose de mi o algo así?...a mí me lo pareció, pero no perderé mi tiempo discutiendo por eso… prefiero… lo que he hecho todo este tiempo, mas que cualquier cosa… mi soledad… sin nadie… que me moleste…

En ese momento, mis ojos empezaron a sentirse pesados, me sentía tan cansado ese día… y sin darme cuenta… me quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté y a mi lado estaba Tifa, recargada sobre mi hombro, dormida también.

-¿Tifa?-pregunte en voz baja y muy cerca de su oído.

-¿Qué pasa…?-pregunto ella apenas abriendo sus ojos.

-Hey… ¿te quedaste dormida?-pregunté en un tono divertido, mientras sonreía.

-Creo que si…-dijo ella tallando sus ojos, aun recargada en mi hombro, entonces volteó hacia arriba y me miro directamente, mientras yo solo me sonroje-ah… cierto me dormí a tu lado, perdón

-N-no importa-dije un poco nervioso, mientras me reía como un estúpido.

En cuanto ella escucho mi risa, empezó a reír también. Ahora si, con seguridad puedo decir que…ella se esta burlando de mi.

-Cloud, te reíste tan curioso-dijo ella mientras reía cada vez mas.

-Oh vamos…-dije al momento de levantarme.

Justo en ese momento, algo salto sobre mí y no me dejo levantarme.

-Ah… ¿Cloud, estas bien?-pregunto Tifa-¡Zack, Aeris, Yuffie!

Entonces, Aeris lanzo una de sus flechas para atacar a aquello sobre mí, pero esto se movió y la flecha fue hacia mí, por suerte logre moverme y ésta no me dio.

-¡Aeris, por favor!-grite al momento de levantarme.

-L-lo lamento-dijo ella mirándome avergonzada.

-Como sea…-dije volteando hacia lo que había saltado sobre mí.

Era una especie de lobo…o león, o ambas cosas juntas, de un pelaje rojo y plumas en su cabeza, con unas extrañas marcas en su cuerpo y brazaletes dorados en sus patas y con una cola que tenia en la punta una flama.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto al momento de gruñir.

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunte mirándolo enojado.

-Soy Nanaki… dueño de este lugar… este es mi territorio, salgan de aquí si no quieren morir-dijo el

-Cloud… mejor vámonos-dijo Tifa

-No-respondí-es un momento perfecto para pelear…hace mucho que no lo hago-dije mientras una sonrisa malvada se dibujaba en mi rostro.

-¿Cloud?-pregunto Tifa un poco sorprendida al ver esa expresión

-He…¿Crees que puedes venir a mi territorio y vencerme?-pregunto Nanaki

-Si no lo creyera no estaría aquí-respondí

-Pues… ¡veamos que tan bueno para pelear eres!-dijo al momento de lanzarse sobre mí

Entonces igualmente me lance sobre el y lo tire dejándolo boca arriba. Trate de morderlo en el cuello y dar fin a la pelea, pero el se levanto y me mordió del cuello antes de que yo a el. Entonces el me dejo boca arriba a mí. Afortunadamente no había llegado a mi yugular o de lo contrario habría muerto, pero si alcanzo a herirme. Entonces me solté de el, lo levante y lo lance hacia un árbol. El se sacudió y se volvió a levantar, mientras yo trate de levantarme pero estaba mareado por el último ataque y no lo pude hacer, solo pude ponerme de rodillas y voltee a verlo al momento que el también me miraba a mi.

Una vez mas el corrió hacia mí, esta vez para matarme pero, en cuanto el iba a llegar a mí me agache e hice que el pasara sobre mí, y cuando estuvo sobre mí levante mi brazo y con mis garras atravesé su estomago y lo hice caer al piso, al momento que chillaba de dolor.

-¿Q-quien eres?-pregunto el.

-Cloud…-respondí sin voltear a verlo.

-Cloud…-dijo el levantándose lo que podía y caminando hacia mí para finalmente dejarse caer a mi lado-permíteme… permanecer a tu lado… a su lado… amo Cloud.

-¿Q-que?, ¿de que hablas?-pregunte sorprendido

-En realidad… este no es mi territorio… pertenecía a mi amo…Vincent, pero un día desapareció y jamás volvió… lo he estado cuidando desde entonces…pero el dijo…antes de irse…que si alguien mas fuerte que yo venia…debía permanecer a su lado…y por eso…

-Ah…espera…entonces…no tenia que…Aeris, ¿tienes algo con que curar su herida?-pregunte volteando a verla.

-Claro, pero Cloud, tu también, deja que vea tu herida-dijo ella caminando hacia Nanaki

-Yo estoy bien…solo tengo que descansar un rato-dije volviendo a recargarme en el árbol y cerrando mis ojos.

Entonces, el silencio llego, hasta que desperté al sentir algo en mi cuello.

-¿Tifa…?-pregunte al abrir mis ojos y verla curando mi herida.

-Aunque digas que estas bien, no puedo dejarte así…-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Ya veo…-respondí al momento de sonreír pacíficamente-siempre haces lo que quieres…Tifa…-y entonces deje que curara mi herida, mientras me quedaba dormido al sentir sus manos sobre mi cuello.

_**Bien espero que les haya gustado hehe ^^**_

_**Espero no tardarme tanto en hacer los demás -_-**_

_**Matta ne!**_


	6. La historia de Zack

**Konnichi wa minna!**

**Bueno aquí de nuevo con capitulo mas de esta historia ^^**

**Esta vez será diferente…normalmente Cloud es el que cuenta la historia…pero ahora, será Zack. Comenzando desde el día en que fue convertido en demonio hasta el día en que se encontró con Cloud y Tifa…hare varios capítulos como estos, de esa manera cada personaje podrá contar su versión de la historia, pero una vez termine de hablar sobre sus historias, volveré de nuevo con Cloud.**

Era una tarde calurosa el día que me encontraba caminando en un bosque. Se suponía que iba a ver a mis padres, que se encontraban justo cruzando ese bosque, pero en realidad creí haberme perdido. No supe a donde ir…voltee a todos lados pero solo veía arboles y estos, cubrían el cielo con sus ramas y sus hojas. Me asuste. Al principio no supe que hacer. Entonces, vi a lo lejos, lo que parecía ser una pequeña cabaña… de una forma extraña. La madera estaba húmeda y de un color verdoso. El techo estaba hecho con pequeñas ramas, de entre las cuales entraba un poco de luz a aquella cabaña. Había una pequeña ventana, sin cristal. Me detuve a una distancia un poco corta, y entonces escuche un ruido proveniente de adentro. Y entonces una voz:

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto aquella voz haciendo que me asustara y diera un pequeño salto al momento de oírla.

-S-soy Zack…-respondí con enorme timidez.

Entonces de ahí, salió un hombre mayor, de una enorme barba blanca y el cabello completamente blanco y largo hasta la espalda. Llevaba en su mano un extraño libro antiguo, un poco húmedo igual que la madera. Entonces me miro con ojos llenos de odio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto-¡Este es mi territorio!

-N-no…solo…me perdi-respondi retrocediendo un paso.

-¿Te perdiste?...que inútil-entonces al terminar de decir esto abrió el libro y luego de mirarlo, volteo a verme a mí-ya sé que hacer-continuo al momento de mostrar una diabólica sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento, por alguna razón, me sentí cansado y me quede supe nada mas hasta que desperté. Lejos de donde me encontraba hacia unos momentos. No estaba en un bosque ni nada parecido, de hecho, mire a mi alrededor y me sorprendí… estaba en una aldea. Pero entonces mire de nuevo. Había gente tirada en el piso, y sangre por todos lados. Me asuste y entonces me levante y sentí un leve mareo que me hizo tambalearme unos segundos. Me quede mirando a todas esas personas y entonces, sentí algo húmedo en mis manos, las levante para verlas y me di cuenta de que era sangre…en mis manos tenía sangre. Pensé un rato, ¿había sido yo quien mato a estas personas?, ¿Por qué?

Entonces, de entre todas las personas, reconocí a dos de ellas. Mis padres. Tirados en el suelo llenos de sangre igual que las demás personas. Estuve a punto de llorar y lanzarme sobre ellos tristemente, pero escuche un ruido a lo lejos…en realidad, no lo escuchaba tan lejos, lo sentía casi cerca, pero tardo mucho rato y nadie venia, aun así seguía escuchando un ruido muy cerca de mí. Y luego algo mas…pude oler a las personas que venían, eso fue lo más extraño de todo, ¿Cómo podría oler a personas que están lejos de mi?

Pensé un rato, y trate de recordar lo que había pasado antes de que llegara ahí. Y algo paso por mi mente… Recordé las cosas. Recordé estar…matando a esas personas, pero algo mas…no me veía como un humano, sino como un lobo.

En ese momento llegaron las personas, corriendo. Parecía que alguien había visto lo que sucedía y había avisado a otras personas. Así que, no pude quedarme ahí, porque todos me miraron con intención de matarme, así que decidí irme de ahí lo más rápido que pude. En cuanto salí corriendo me di cuenta de que se me hacía muy fácil, y casi ni sentía el cansancio que se supone, siempre sentía a la hora de correr. Además, podía correr tan rápido como quería, y esquivar cualquier obstáculo antes de chocar contra él.

Me detuve en cuanto supe que ya nadie me seguía. Camine por todos lados y me detuve al olfatear algo. Un humano. Pensé que se trataba sobre otra persona que intentaba atacarme, pero nunca sentí que se acercara, de hecho, ni siquiera sentía que se movía. Camine hasta donde se encontraba aquella persona. Cuando la mire bien, se trataba de una pequeña niña, aproximadamente de 10 años. Corrí hacia ella y la levante un poco para tomarla entre mis brazos.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunte en cuanto escuche un pequeño quejido que hizo al momento que la levante.

-¿Quién…eres…?-pregunto ella en un tono débil.

-Me llamo Zack-dije sonriéndole.

-¿Eres…un ángel…?... ¿Ya morí?-pregunto ella débilmente.

-No creo que hayas muerto-respondí.

-¿Entonces…donde estoy?

-Ojala lo supiera… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-…Yuffie…

-Bien Yuffie, no te preocupes, te ayudare, ¿de acuerdo?, te llevare a un lugar seguro.

Lo mostré una enorme sonrisa y creo que igualmente ella trato de sonreírme. Busque entonces un lugar que pareciera seguro. Pero no encontré nada, hasta ya caída la noche. Una pequeña cueva, perfecta para ahora, ya que parecía que iba a llover. Entre a la cueva, pero entonces escuche un ruido, detrás de nosotros. Parecía un gruñido. Me voltee a ver que era y vi que se trataba de un oso. ¡Que tono!, ¿Cómo no pude olerlo?, creo que me confundió el olor a tierra mojada. El oso se lanzo sobre mí, pero tuve que moverme porque llevaba aYuffie en mis brazos. Ella se despertó y miro al oso.

-¡Zack!, ¡¿Qué pasa!-pregunto ella asustada. Al menos ya no se escuchaba tan débil…

-No te preocupes, todo está bien-dije para tranquilizarla y la deje recargada entre las piedras de la entrada de la cueva.

En cuanto la hube dejado, me voltee hacia el oso que se encontraba ahora enfrente de mí, preparado para atacarme. Entonces sentí algo dentro de mí, algo que no había sentido antes, pero se me hacia familiar… Entonces supe porque era tan familiar, era lo mismo que sentí al momento en que ataque esa aldea. Corrí entonces hasta ese oso, y al mismo tiempo que lo hacía, sentía como mi cuerpo cambiaba, y dentro de poco, me veía ya como un lobo.

El oso trato de atacarme de un zarpazo, pero yo fui más rápido y me moví hacia un lado para evitar su ataque y me lance sobre su pata mordiéndola con fuerza y aunque el trataba de soltarse de mi sacudiéndola, yo no la solté para nada. Cuando entonces intento atacarme con su otra pata, solté la que estaba mordiendo y me lance sobre su cuello para morderlo en la yugular. Y le di fin a todo.

Me separe del oso y camine hasta donde estaba Yuffie. Ella me miro aterrada al ver que era ahora un lobo y no una persona como me había visto antes. Parecía más asustada aun al ver que tenia la boca llena de sangre a causa de las mordidas que le había dado a aquel oso. Entonces me di cuenta que Yuffie no quería estar conmigo por mi forma e intente irme de ahí. Pero entonces, sentí que ella me tomaba de la pata. Y en su mirada no mire miedo, sino tristeza. No quería quedarse sola, no de nuevo. Me volví hacia ella y me senté delante. Ella fue hasta mí y me abrazo, aun a pesar de que estaba mojado…y lleno de sangre.

Me separe de ella y camine a la entrada de la cueva para hacerle una seña de que entrada, y ella así lo hizo. Me sacudí e la entrada para quitarme el agua de la lluvia y camine hasta ella y me acosté pegado a la pared, entonces ella camino hasta mi y se recostó en mi, poniendo su cabeza arriba de mi. Entonces ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

Al día siguiente me di cuenta de que Yuffie no estaba y me sorprendí. La busque por todos lados, pero no la mire. Entonces volví a mi forma humana y salí de ahí esperando verla afuera, y si, ahí estaba, tratando de atrapar un…conejo o algo así. Cuando vi que no podía y que solamente el conejo pasaba por encima de ella y ella no podía atraparlo me reí. Ella se dio cuenta y volteo a verme, y entonces el conejo dio un rebote en su cabeza y salió huyendo. Entonces me dio tanta risa que casi me tiro al suelo por que estaba riéndome a carcajadas. Tuve que recargarme en las piedras para no tirarme al piso. Ella me miro molesto y camino hacia mí.

-Bueno yo no soy un lobo como tu-dijo ella ofendida

-Hey, perdona-dije tratando de contenerme-es que tienes que admitir que fue grasioso-continue tallando mis ojos, porque sentía que casi lloraba de la risa.

-¡No lo fue!-respondió ella aun mas enojada.

-De acuerdo, perdón-dije amablemente y sonriéndole. Ella pareció calmarse.

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunto ella.

-¿Sobre qué?-pregunto confundido.

-Tengo hambre…-continuo agachando su cabeza sin dejar de mirarme.

-Ya, entiendo, busquemos algo para comer.

Entonces ella levanto la mirada y me sonrió. Tomo mi mano y ambos caminamos juntos. En eso escuche un ruido detrás de nosotros. Algo se acercaba, y a gran velocidad. Una flecha venia hacia nosotros. Empuje a Yuffie y la flecha fue directo a mi pecho. Entonces quede inconsciente.

Al despertar, una chica de cabello castaño y un largo vestido rosa, estaba frente a mí.

-Lo lamento tanto-dijo ella preocupada-no sabía que tú estabas cuidando de esta niña.

-¿Quién…eres…tú…?-pregunte casi en susurro por lo débil que me sentía.

-Me llamo Aeris-dijo ella sonriendo y curando mi herida-discúlpame

-No…no hay problema-dije sonriendo y tratando de levantarme.

-Por cierto…-dijo ella mirándome.

-¿Si?

-¿Eres un demonio, cierto?

-Eso creo…aunque no recuerdo porque

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estaba en un bosque…y me encontré con un tipo extraño que hizo no se qué cosa y quede inconsciente. Cuando desperté estaba en una aldea y había matado a varias personas.

-Eso… ¿no era un señor mayor de edad…con una barba blanca y el cabello blanco y largo hasta la espalda?

-S-si…

-Si…me lo imaginaba, esa persona le ha hecho eso a varias personas…

-¿y se quedan así para siempre?

-No…hay una fona…es…

-¿Qué es?

-Bueno, según las personas que han tenido eso, dicen que cuando han besado a la persona que aman vuelven a ser normales.

-¿En…serio?

-Si…eso he escuchado…

Entonces eso es…así es como puedo ser normal…no es tan difícil después de todo. Así Aeris pidió si podía acompañarnos y obviamente le respondí que si… ¿Cómo dejarla sola?, era tan linda…y no se…podría ser ella quien me ayudara a ser normal como antes…

Así continuamos nuestro viaje sin saber exactamente a donde nos dirigíamos…hasta que un día nos encontramos con dos personas…un chico y una chica llamados Cloud y Tifa…y decidimos viajar juntos…hasta ahora.

**Bueno hasta aquí, después seguirá la de Yuffie hehe es todo ^^ cuídense matta ne!**


End file.
